digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naqib9million
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:DemiReuniclusmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 06:21, November 30, 2012 Block You have been blocked for one-week for inserting false info on Eaglemon and for violating the following policy: "The component Digimon listed in Kimeramon's infobox are those specifically called out within the serials in question. They do not include all Digimon whose components are apparent on Kimeramon, just as Machinedramon's evolution citations do not always include every one of his apparent components. DO NOT revise these citations without discussion on the article's talk page." Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do it again, do so in this talk page. 13:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) --Ok, I promise. But why Eaglemon is not a Wing Guardian? ::Your block expired months ago, it's a bit too late, and now unneeded, to promise. ::However, I just looked again, and in Dawn/''Dusk'' he is a Bird-species, which means Wind Guardian. Sorry for that one. 12:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Images You need to adhere to the image policy outlined on the image upload page. #Do not use the boilerplate templates provided by wikia, as they are not appropriate for our images and do not work. #For animated sprites, you have to credit the original animator and ripper. Please start fixing the licensing on the images you uploaded appropriately. 16:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :On the plus side, though, thanks for getting those images uploaded. 16:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Do not use the "from wikimedia" template when you upload images, as it is a violation of this wiki's image policies. For the animated sprites your are uploading (from WtW's sprite animation thread), you need to credit the people who ripped and animated the sprites. 14:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't use "Other free" either. You need to credit specific persons. 06:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Example? --Naqib9million :File:Apollomon vg.gif has the right accreditation for these images, assuming you don't have proof they were made by other artists. 13:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) So what licence should I use? --Naqib9million :None of them. All that should be done is to copy and paste the text that is on the Apollomon image (including the categories), and modify it as appropriate. 16:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) How do you license images? --Kyurem147 (talk) 17:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :As explained above, you copy and paste the text that is on one of the properly licensed images (such as Apollomon's). Do not use the templates that Wikia asks you to. 19:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) 2 Things to Say Why do you ask these things? --Kyurem147 (talk) 23:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Cause I want to know if you know how to upload images. And another thing, I was born on 26 September and I saw your profile and you was born in 26 September too... (Naqib9million) I know how to upload image. And yes its true, I was born in September 26. --Kyurem147 (talk) 04:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :How about the license you used?